Wiedergeboren
by Milva
Summary: Sirius Black ist nicht gestorben, während seines Sturzes durch den Bogen. Doch nun kann er seine Animagi-Gestalt nicht mehr verlassen, allein gelassen in einem Muggel-Tierheim, findet Sirius jemanden der ihn aufnimmt.3. Kapitel fertig!
1. Eine neue Frau in seinem Leben

Wiedergeboren 

1. Kapitel: Eine neue Frau in seinem Leben

Sirius war verwirrt, er wußte nicht was geschehen war, was noch geschehen würde. Er lag verdreckt und verstört auf der schäbigen Decke im zu kleinen Zwinger, das Hundefutter stand unberührt vor der Schnauze. Ein Mann, der von anderen stets Mickey genannt wurde, hatte ihm schon mehrmals gedroht und dabei mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum gefuchtelt, wenn er nichts fresse, müsse er ihn einschläfern, so ist das halt im Tierheim.

Sirius hätte sich gerne in den großen, abgezerrten, aber immer noch starken Mann verwandelt, der er einmal war, und dem fetten, versoffenen Klops gesagt, er solle es doch mal versuchen.

Aber es funktionierte nicht. Er war doch so routiniert darin. Mensch, Hund. Hund, Mensch. Mensch, Hund. Er war ja nie darin aus der Übung gekommen. Er hatte es in Askaban, auch im Grimauld Place getan. Er konnte es im Schlaf. Doch nun ging es nicht mehr; was er auch tat.

Überhaupt wußte er nicht im geringsten, was in der Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert war, jene Nacht in der Voldemort Harry überlistete. Er mußte Harry helfen, egal daß Remus es nicht wollte. Und Snape hatte ihm ja wohl nichts zu vorzuschreiben.

Das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte, war der Schockzauber von Bellatrix, welcher ihn glatt von den Füssen gerissen hatte. Er hatte noch den Anflug eines Lächelns in ihrer häßlichen, ausgemergelten Fratze entdeckt , er spürte Stoff über sein Haar und die Haut streicheln, dann kam die Dunkelheit.

Wie aus einer langen Bewußtlosigkeit, einem Koma, war er dann hier erwacht.

Tage, Wochen, Monate waren seit dem vergangen. Mittlerweile war es Winter, denn die Kälte kroch durch den Betonboden, durch die Decke in ihn. Es mußte wohl bald Weihnachten sein. Die Frau von Mickey, deren Name eigentlich Betty war, aber die zu besonderen Anlässen auch Zuckermäuschen gerufen wurde, und wenn sie nicht im Raum war, meistens „Die Schnalle" hieß, schmückt den Raum ein wenig. Sie fädelte Lamettagirlanden durch den Maschendraht der Zwinger, im Hintergrund hörte Sirius kirchlichen Chorgesang aus dem Fernseher dudeln.

Das Ringen der Türglöckchens durchbrach die Musik kurz, und man hörte wie sich der Wind sausend seinen Weg durch den Komplex bahnte. Wie auf Kommando sprangen, die meisten Hunde bellend, den Schwanz wedelnd auf. Nur Sirius und der alte Mischling in Zwinger Nummer drei nicht, der seinen Lebensabend so gut wie erreicht hatte. Beide hatten kein Interesse mehr daran, was mit ihnen geschah. Betty begrüßte die Kundin, wie es ihre Art war überschwenglich und übertrieben freundlich. Jene erklärte ohne große Umschweife, sie wolle sich zu Weihnachten selbst einen Hund schenken. Betty pries das gleich als überaus christlich und so was von loyal gegenüber minderen Geschöpfen an, worauf die Kundin lachen mußte.

Sirius Gedanken schweiften von dem Gespräch ab, vor seinem inneren Auge liefen Erinnerung aus besseren Zeiten wie ein Film ab. Er sah sich mit James durch ihren Schlafsaal in Hogwarts tollen, wie sie gemeinsam am See saßen, wie er Snape aus dem Hinterhalt einen Fluch aufhalste, wie er Harry zu ersten Mal sah, aus der Lücke zwischen den Häusern heraus und wie er das ersten Mal mit ihm sprach, das Gesicht von Remus Lupin als ihm bewußt wurde, dass nicht Sirius James verraten hatte. Es gab ihm Halt, er hatte genug Schlechtes erlebt, er mußte es nicht in seinem Kopf noch mal nachspielen.

Flache, wildlederne Stiefel machten nun auch vor seiner Buchte halt. Mit wäßrigen Augen blickte er auf, blonde Haare fransten unter einer roten Mütze hervor, sie sahen ihn prüfend an. „Der sieht gut aus, wie heißt er?"

„Wir geben den Hunden keine Namen, sonst werden sie zu anhänglich," erklärte Betty nüchtern. „Und von welcher Rasse ist er?" fragte die junge Frau weiter. „Das dürfte ein langhaariger, sibirischer Rasseborder (PS ich hab keine Ahnung von Hunden) sein, und das in einer sehr außergewöhnlichen Farbe," log Betty mit stolzstrotzender Stimme.

„Ah," stimmte die Kundin unwissend zu. „Die sind alle sehr niedlich, aber ich denke, ich hab mich für diesen hier entschieden."

Sirius hob den Kopf, die Frau zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn, er mußte wohl wirklich gemeint sein. Er hätte sein schelmisches, jugendlichen Grinsen aufgesetzt, hätte er es noch gekonnt, statt dessen richtete sich auf, neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als wolle er sagen: Ich bin ein toller Hund.

„Gute Wahl!" lobte Betty die Frau. „Folgen Sie mir bitte ins Büro um die Formalitäten noch schnell zu klären." Betty schien in ihrem Übereifer ähnlich begeistert wie Sirius.

Kurz darauf kamen die beiden Damen aus dem Hinterzimmer zurück. Sirius neue Besitzerin hielt eine billige Leine als Geschenk des Heims in der Hand, Betty schloß mit Mikeys großen Zentralschlüssel den Zwinger auf. Die junge Frau hockte sich vor Sirius, wuschelte in seinem Kopfhaar, zog dabei die Nase kraus, dann band sie ihm die Leine um.

„Komm," sagte sie schlicht und leise. Und Sirius folgte ihr schwanzwedelnd.


	2. Ein neues Zuhause

2. Kapitel : Ein neues Zuhause 

Mit einem Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloß. Die Wohnung schien nicht sonderlich groß zu sein, es roch süßlich nach der roten Blume, die auf dem Fensterbrett stand. Sirius lief eine Runde um den Tisch, warf einen kurzen Blick in die schmale Küche, zwei andere Räume waren verschlossen.

„Na, gefällts dir?" fragte die junge Dame begeistert. „Für dich und mich wirds wohl reichen, oder?!"

Sirius schnüffelte vorsichtig an ihrem Knie; Sympathie aufbauen ist wichtig, den Trick hatte er von den anderen Hunden im Tierheim abgeguckt. Sie setzte sich vor Sirius auf den dunkelblauen Fusselteppich, streifte achtlosen Mantel ab, schmiß die rote Mütze ungesehen in eine Ecke. Im ganzen schien sie es mit der Ordnung nicht so genau zu nehmen, Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und in der Spüle, Kugelschreiber und Unmengen loser Blätter verteilten sich dekorativ über den gesamten Raum. Sirius störte das wenig, bevor er zu putzen begann, mußte er schon denkbar gelangweilt sein. Nun setzte auch er sich vor der Fremden nieder, die ihm nicht mehr so fremd vorkam. Vorsichtig und langsam streichelte sie über sein Haupt, einmal, zwei-, dreimal, über den Rücken, das linke Vorderbein entlang. Sirius ließ es wohlwollend über sich ergehen. „Du brauchst ja noch einen Namen!" stellte sie fest.

„Clyde von Bonnie und Clyde," sagte sie und blinzelte ihn verführerisch von der Seite an. Sirius gefiel sein Name eigentlich ganz gut, oder Schnuffel, das ging auch, sein Deckname im Orden. Wieder, wie schon so oft, mußte Sirius an den Phönixorden denken und was sie jetzt tun mögen; ohne ihn.

Viel hast du ja nicht getan antwortete eine Stimme in ihm und es schmerzte ihn in der Brust.

„Oder Rocky, oder Mickey..." Sirius knurrte auf, ein bißchen Würde hatte er ja noch. „Besser nicht," sagte die Frau, welche vor Sirius Knurren zurückgewichen war. Um des Hausfrieden willen beschloß Sirius von nun an nicht mehr zu Knurren. Sie zog währenddessen die Stirn kraus, des Ideenmangels wegen.

„Bond, vielleicht," sagte sie und kratze sich am Kinn. „Indie? Oder Blacky?"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

„ESSEN!!" schalmeite es aus der Küche. Ray hatte Sirius, der mittlerweile Blacky hieß , die Reste ihres Mittags kleingeschnitten. Sirius trabte in die Küche, fand in seinen Napf, auf dem eigens sein Name stand, ein paar Stücken des ehemaligen Putenschnitzels und Leberwurstbrotecken. Ray hatte schnell begriffen, das Hundefutter rausgeschmissenes Geld war. Sie las vor offenen Fenster, mit den Füßen auf dem Fensterbrett, ein Buch. Es war noch bitterkalt draußen und er wußte nicht warum sie das stets tat, wenn sie las, doch er hatte schließlich ein dickes Fell. Heute Abend kam Samantha , die wundervoll vollbusige Nachbarin, wieder einmal vorbei. Sirius mochte Sammy sehr, sie hatte einen ungemein hohen Unterhaltungsfaktor. Sie offenbarte Ray und ihm mindestens einmal die Woche ausschweifend und detailgetreu ihre Männergeschichten, anschließend wurde dann ein Liebes/Romantik/Drama/eben ein Frauenfilm geguckt und dabei mit Weißwein gegurgelt und gelegentlich auch geheult. Sammy brachte stets frisches Fleisch mit, denn ihr Vater war Metzger, das ließ sie in Sirius Beliebtheitsskala nur noch mehr steigen.

Energisch klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich bins!", brüllte Sammy durch die Tür. „Ich weiß!", brüllte Ray zurück. „Is offen!!!!"

Sammy schmiß ein paar Videos auf den Wohnzimmertisch, und beugte sich zu Sirius, sie roch so wunderbar nach Gehacktem. „Na, mein Bester." In Sirius Schulzeit wäre Samantha mit Sicherheit eine von seinen favorisierten Bettgenossenen gewesen, denn sie scheute sich nicht auch tief ausgeschnittenes zu tragen.

Fröhlich und beschwingt begrüßte sie auch ihre Freundin mit einen Küßchen auf die Backe. „Äh...Wofür war der denn?" fragte Ray und wischte sich den Lippenstift von der Wange. „Rate wer angerufen hat?" Ray haßte diese Art der Ratespiele, sie liefen ständig auf das Gleiche hinaus: „Bob, der Mann mit dem Namen eines Bauarbeiters oder gegebenenfalls auch Golden Redrevers ?"

„Nicht jeder kann Tiere nach ihrer Farbe benennen," antwortete Sammy beleidigt. „Naja, auf jeden Fall..," Sammy fand zu ihrer ursprünglichen Begeisterung zurück, „ ...hat er mich eingeladen!!" Sie tat als würde sie heiraten und Ray hätte den Brautstrauß gefangen. „Wohin?" fragte diese minder interessiert. „Mit der Fähre nach Calais, und dann zwei Tage nach Paris... Hättest du erwartet das er so romantisch ist?" Solche Reisen wurden zwar zahlreich auf den Aushängeschildern jedes Reisebüros angepriesen, aber lassen wir Sammy den Augenblick den Glücks, so schüttelte Ray so verwundert guckend wie nur möglich mit dem Kopf.

„Montag geht's los!"endete Sammy.

„WAS???" Ray führ erschrocken hoch. „Du hast versprochen auf den Hund aufzupassen , wenn ich in London bin!" Nun wurde auch Sirius hellhörig, er drehte sich so schnell, daß der Vorleger wegrutschte und er ins Straucheln kam. Sammy öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn wieder, wenigstens sah sie schuldbewußt drein.

„Fuck, jetzt muß ich Blacky mitnehmen ..." Ray schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen; und Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

ein kurzes Kapitel, und ich hab nicht doll Zwischen -Story eingebaut, sorry, aber ich will die Handlung halt ein bißchen schneller vorantreiben.

einen herzlichen „Handküßchen werfend" Dank meinen Reviewern Babbel (ich liebe alle geschichte in denen sirius vorkommt...), ina und Lmea The Ruthless (für die ich hier, auf der stelle einen fanclub schaffe, weil sie so mutig war too lost zu lesen)

nächstes kapitel ist noch nicht geschrieben, titel steht aber schon fest: Back to London- alte Freunde, neue Sorgen 


	3. Back to London alte Freunde, neue Sorge...

Back to London- alte Freunde, neue Sorgen 

Langsam, ja sehr gesittet, tuckerten Ray und Sirius übers Land. Gelegentlich erblickte Sirius im suppigen Nebel des Morgentaus kleine Häuser in heruntergekommenen Dörfern und hier und da eine Kuh auf den üppigen Wiesen Mittelenglands. Ray hätte gern den Zug genommen, schließlich hatte sie das Ticket schon gekauft und hatte es unter großen bürokratischen Aufwand wieder stornieren lassen. Bahnfahren wäre entspannter und wärmer gewesen, doch da der Hund, den sie jetzt nur Drecksvieh nannte, nicht mitgedurft hätte, fuhren sie über Landstraßen in einem Toyota ohne Heizung.

Sirius wußte was zu tun war, wenn sie London erreicht hatten: Er mußte in den Grimmauld Place, koste es was es wolle. Dass Harry nicht da sein würde, war ihm durchaus bewußt. Er würde die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen, oder bei den Weasleys. Doch würde jemand dort sein, ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, welcher um sein Geheimnis wußte, ihn erkannte.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt das Auto vor einem netten Hotel in Merton. Nett war vielleicht übertrieben, es war eine der wenigen Herbergen die Tiere akzeptieren. Ihr Zimmer war klein und mit einer Mustertapete tapeziert, die bei Sirius als auch Ray einen leichten Würgereiz auslösten. Doch eigentlich war das nebensächlich, denn Ray holte augenblicklich nach ihrer Ankunft ihren Laptop raus und begann zu tippen, hier einrichten könne man sich später. Nach zehn Minuten wilden Geklapper auf der Tastatur waren Sirius Nerven zu Drahtseilen gespannt. Aus seiner Not, der Hoffnung nur endlich seine alten Bekannten und Freunde wieder zu sehen, tauschte er dringende Bedürfnisse vor. "Jetzt nicht!" Ray sah entnervt an. "Du hast dich doch gerade noch im Vorgarten entleert..." Aus Sirius anfänglichem Winseln und im Kreis laufen wurde einen überlautes Bellen und an der Tür kratzen. Ray verdrehte die Augen. "Drecksvieh!" Sirius kläffte anfeuernd, als Ray sich den Mantel anzog und die Leine schnappte.

Sirius verhielt sich unauffällig, wollte allein für Ray die Illusion eines Spaziergangs aufrecht erhalten. Sie hatten Merton schon durchquert, als sie endlich in die Enidsen Street in Wandsworth einbogen. Zwei Straßen noch, zwei Straßen noch, schrie eine Stimme in Sirius Kopf. Ray ging geradezu unerträglich langsam, langsamer, hielt an. Jetzt schrie die Stimme in Sirius Kopf noch lauter, es rauschte regelrecht in seinen spitzen Ohren. Ray wandte sich zu umdrehen, sah ihren Hund erwartungsvoll an, es ihr gleichzutun, doch Sirius konnte nicht. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, als er sich losriß. Im Spurt hetzte er die schmale Straße entlang, mit verzweifelten Blacky-Rufen hinter sich.

Nicht einmal eine Minute hatte er gebraucht, als er vor dem Grimmauld Place 11 zum stehen kam. Ohne sich auch nur einen Moment auszuruhen, fing er heiser zu bellen an, sprang im Dreieck. Das klackernde Getrappel von Hackenschuhen drang in sein Ohr. Ray erschien hinter der Ecke, mit tomatenrotem Gesicht und ungesund keuchend. "Bist du...bist du verrückt geworden?" keuchte sie. Sirius ließ sich nicht abhalten, kläffte aus tiefster Kehle weiter. Ray schlich auf ihn zu, die Hände selbst im Gehen noch auf den Knie abgestützt, ein seltsamer Anblick. Sirius brüllte weiter, nichts passierte. Ray packte die Leine, zerrte unsanft an ihr und zog Sirius weg.

Dann, wie eine Erlösung, geschah das, worauf er so sehnlicht gewartet hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte vor Freunde in seinem Hals, als die Nummer 12 erschien. Alle den Hass, den er mit diesem Haus verband, würden von ungezügelten Glück hinweggeschwemmt. Ray war schockiert von, jenem, daß sie eben sah. Ihre erster Gedanke, sobald sie einen fassen konnte , galt der modernen Technik, der zweite schweifte in Paranormale ab. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die bröckelnde Fassade an, und wurde erst aus ihrer Trance befreit, als die große, schwarze Eichentür mit dem ungewöhnlichen Türklopfer zu Klacken und zu Klirren begann.

Violette Haarsträhnen luckten durch den Türspalt, dann ein Kopf. Es war Tonks. Sie guckte neugierig herum, erblickte Ray, welche sie stirnrunzelnd beobachtete, nun fiel ihr Blick auf Sirius.

Und sie stieß einen so spitzen, markerschütternden Schrei aus, daß Ray und Sirius einen guten Meter zurückwichen. Binnen Sekunden verdrehte Tonks die Augen, wurde bleich und ohnmächtig. Sie fiel ins Haus, entzog sich Sirius Blick. Vorsichtig trat Ray auf die Vortreppe, um zu sehen ob sich die komisch Colourierte ernsthaft verletzt hatte.

Fußgetrappel dröhnte aus der Halle. "Tonks?" Sirius kannte diese Stimme, er kannte sie gut aus seiner Jugend. "Meine Güte!" murmelte der Mann. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus der offenen Tür. Ray stand, zur Salzsäule erstarrt, immer noch auf dem schmalen Tritt. Nun zu Tonks gebückt sah Lupin wieder zu Ray hinauf. "Was ist hier geschehen?" fragte er in ehrlicher Verwunderung. "Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Ray ebenso wahrheitsgemäß. "Mein Hund wollte.." Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihrer angesetzten Entschuldigung, denn Remus Lupin fuhr in einer Bewegung hoch. Der alternde Maurader griff sich beherzt an die Brust.

Nachschlag: Herzlichen Dank an **Liz Black**; die Eldenden kommen in meine Stadt und My Brother, my enemy ist super, **Carlith**; tja, es sind Tonks und Lupin, die wären wohl am ehesten im Hauptquatier anzutreffen, und **Spoty **gibt nicht viele die über McGonagall schreiben. Respekt.


End file.
